


The Perfect Plan

by aroseandapen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Soriel, Mute Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, but mostly just a really good friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Over a game of Jenga, Papyrus muses on his brother and how he’s been since coming to the surface. He decides that pie is making his brother happy, and that he should learn to make one as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while back and forgot about it, so decided to go ahead and post it on here.

Jenga was a game that Papyrus never had the pleasure of playing. Games fell incomplete into the Underground, leaving it up to the Monsters to fill in missing pieces and create their own instructions from the soggy cardboard messes of the game containers. The wooden puzzle game that Frisk introduced as Jenga was not one of those games.

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at the game. Already the tower of blocks had grown precarious, teetering on too many single bases. The faintest breath might knock it over. Fortunately, though, the skeleton did not need to breathe, and so could move his face as close to the game as he dared to better examine the situation.

Finally he reached out, tapping a bony finger against one of the pieces. The tower swayed dangerously and he let out a soft gasp. When it still, he relaxed, and continued to work the piece out of its place. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Bit by bit, centimeter by centimeter, he coaxed out the piece, and at last freed it from the tower. It wasn’t enough. As soon as the piece was free in his grasp, the entire tower came crumbling down on top of him and Frisk in a shower of little wooden blocks.

The two glanced at each other in surprise for the briefest of moments, before bursting into laughter.

“You’ve won again!” Papyrus exclaimed in between peals of laughter. He flicked one of the blocks. “Just as I would expect from a fellow puzzle lover. Only someone like you could best the Great Papyrus—at least in this one instance.”

There was a huge smile on Frisk’s face as they picked up their notebook and scribbled something down. They lifted it to show Papyrus. There, beneath other scrawled messages explaining the game, bids for yet another rematch, and little pen dots where they had tapped a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ that had been prewritten for convenience, was their response.

‘You are a worthy adversary, Papyrus.’

The skeleton nodded his agreement. Of course he was! “As are you, human!”

Both of them lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, idly playing with the blocks of the fallen tower and just enjoying being in each other’s company. When it was just him and Frisk, Papyrus found himself growing used to long periods of not talking, considering that Frisk normally didn’t speak (either by choice or design). It didn’t take long for Papyrus to be just as comfortable with silence as he was with the sound of his own voice. It was a welcome development.

His gaze wandered the room, coming to rest on the clock. Concern crept into his expression. Already well past eight and as far as Papyrus knew, Sans was still not home.

“Sans is still at yours and Toriel’s house?” Not that Frisk would know any better than him, but it somehow helped to give voice to his question.

Frisk followed his gaze to the clock, saw the time that concerned him, and looked back to Papyrus. They nodded and shrugged—they couldn’t say for certain, but they were sure that was the case.

Papyrus nodded. That must be right.

“At least Toriel will make him eat something that isn’t greasy fast food for once.” Papyrus wrinkled his expression in disgust. Sans seemed to be eating nothing but that since they came to the surface.

“He has been gone an awful long time though. This is happening a lot lately.” His brother always seemed to be going over to Toriel’s house, to visit her or Frisk or both. It took Papyrus a couple of beats to realize that a knowing grin was working itself across the child’s features as he mused.

“What?”

Frisk shrugged again, and wrote, “Maybe Sans really likes mom’s pie.”

Papyrus hummed in thought. “Yes, that would make sense. I remember back in Snowdin when he spent hours working on a pie. It was very strange, but I suppose I should have guessed. Maybe I should learn to make ‘pies’. He really likes my spaghetti, so perhaps I can learn to make a spaghetti pie. Or a ketchup pie, maybe.

“Wait. Why are you laughing?”

Frisk had begun giggling as Papyrus spoke. He gave them a questioning look, but they only shook their head. Their hand poised to write, but before they could even begin scribbling their words down, the front door opened and Sans shuffled into the room.

“Hey bro, kid, having fun here?” Sans greeted, glowing pupils taking in the mess that had somehow spread across the span of the living room since the end of their last game.

Frisk nodded enthusiastically, and Papyrus supplied, “Frisk was teaching me how to ‘Jenga’! It’s a competitive puzzle game, and while I am obviously very good at it, Frisk is the smallest step better!”

“Sounds great. You should teach me some time.” The ever-present grin widened just slightly. “Oh, before I forget—how do you feel about sleeping over tonight, kid? Tori already gave the ok, just text her if you decide to.”

At the offer, Frisk’s entire being lit up, and Papyrus felt himself perk up as well. Sleepovers were the best! Especially when they were with his very cool human friend. They shared a delighted look, and without a word Frisk leapt to their feet, rushing from the room to retrieve their phone.

Once they had gone, Papyrus let out an excited squeal and looked over to his brother. The other skeleton wasn’t looking at him, staring off at the far wall as if he wasn’t quite present in the room with them. His grin had faded into a secret little smile that Papyrus didn’t think that he realized he was giving. Whatever the reason, Papyrus could tell that going over to Toriel’s made him very truly happy.

It was something that he hadn’t seen in Sans for a long time. The sight warmed him deep within his being.

Later, under a blanket fort with pillows and flashlights as Sans dozed off on the couch, Papyrus whispered his plans to learn to bake a pie—a special one, to made his brother happy. Frisk suggested that he try a cooking class. The idea delighted him. A real cooking lesson with actual humans! It would be a good chance to exercise his monster mascot duties. Everyone would be awed by how skilled the handsome skeleton already was at cooking, and they would further accept monsterkind into their society.

“Yes!” he whisper-yelled, leaning over Frisk’s notebook. “That’s a fantastic idea. Let’s both do it—oh, and we should invite Undyne as well. She’s the one who began teaching me, and she’s really passionate about this stuff, so she’ll love taking the class with us. And then I can make a pie that’ll make Sans really happy!”

It was the perfect plan, and nothing could possibly go wrong.


End file.
